One More Chance
by itsKnotC
Summary: A bomb explosion happened to Catherine's office and unluckily she got hurt. She was rushed to the hospital and because of that, Vartann came in and stayed with her. Will this be a chance to settle things and go back to each other's arms?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story came out in my head after watching the preview for this week's CSI. Hopefully you'll gonna like it. Reviews are all welcome.

**SUMMARY:** A bomb explosion happened to Catherine's office and unluckily she got hurt. She was rushed to the hospital and because of that, Vartann came in and stayed with her. Will this be a chance to settle things and go back to each other's arms?

Catherine walks in to her office when suddenly it explodes. She was thrown out of her office and landed on the floor, face down. She looks up and looks around but she's feeling dizzy. Pieces of window glasses are all around the corner; Sara and Ray run to Catherine.

"Catherine..Catherine, can you hear me?" Ray asked

Catherine didn't respond because she's now unconscious.

"Call the Paramedics!" Sara shouted

A few minutes later, Paramedics came. They put her in the stretcher and headed her to the hospital. Sara and Ray go with her, until she was brought to the Emergency Room. A few minutes later, Nick and Greg came.

"What the hell happened?" asked Nick

" We don't know..it happened so fast" Sara said "We were just discussing the case then she went to her office..then..that's it."

"I think this is connected to our case." Greg said.

"Of course, it is!" Sara exclaimed

"We're not sure of that yet, but right now there should be someone processing the scene" Ray said

"Yeah, we're on it." Nick said

"I'll stay here with Cath." said Ray

"Call us when she wakes up" Nick said.

Ray just nodded and the three headed back to the lab to process the scene and collect evidences.

"How is she doc?" asked Ray to the doctor who attended Cath

"She's stable now, she had some cuts because of the broken glasses so we did some stitching especially on her forehead and some minor bruises. But she'll be fine." the doctor explained.

"Thanks doc" said Ray. "Can I see her?"

"She's still unconscious but you can see her."

Ray went to Cath. She's on oxygen mask, some cuts on her face and hands and there's gauze on her forehead. He sits on her bedside and waited for her to wake up. Suddenly, he heard someone saying "Where is she?". He recognized the voice, so he stood up and look for him. Ray saw him and said "She's here."

"Hey, Ray" Vartann said

"Hey, Detective"

Vartann saw Cath's situation and went over her. "What happened?" he asked.

"There's someone who planted a bomb in her office. We suspect that this is connected to our case but whoever did this and its motive..we still don't know. Our team are still investigating what happened." Ray said.

Vartann just nodded and look at Cath, he felt pity to what happened to her. He sat down besides her and took her hand. That time Ray felt that he needs to go and leave the two alone.

"I better go, we need to finish this case before Catherine wakes up so that we got good news to tell her. Just call me when she wakes up" said Ray

Vartann nodded and said "Ok".

That moment Lou felt guilty about the way he treated her for this past month especially the last time they talked. When they fought because he felt jealous to the guy that turns out to be her father's old employee and when she hide some things from her past. And then he remembers their last conversation:

_Cath: This is who I am, please don't try to change me. I promised I won't try to change you._

_Lou: So what? Take it or leave it?_

And her last words for him…_"Call me when you decide"_

By that he realized, he haven't called her after that. And now, she's in the hospital lying on bed and here he is besides her holding her hand. They're in a different situation, a situation where is so difficult for him. Because he can't hear her voice especially her laugh and he can't see her smile. All he can see that time is a woman lying on the hospital bed, unconscious. Something struck him for being such a jerk to her. He knows Cath is a great person aside from the fact that she's a very beautiful woman, she's also the sweetest person he ever met.

He thought, _How come I did that to her? What's in my mind that I did that? Is it because I was afraid that she might hurt me just like what the other women that I loved did?_ All those questions come up but still he doesn't know the reason why. As he looks at her and seeing the face of the woman she love and her situation, there's only one thing for sure that time. He's afraid to lose her…again. He's been a jerk for not calling back and now he almost lose her by that explosion, this time that he got a second chance he promised himself that he will never lose her again.

As he is holding her hand he started to speak…

"Cath, I hope you're hearing me. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, for being such a jerk. For not calling back, for hurting you and to all the bad things I did to you. I promised I won't do it again. I promised that I will be good and I will try my very best of not hurting you again. Just wake up…wake up for me please."

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he continues…

"I'll be here..I am just here for you. I will not leave you..never." then he kissed her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Cath's hands moved. Lou whispered "Cath…Catherine?"

Catherine's eyes slowly opened, Lou moved closer to her. Cath looked surprise to see Lou beside her, holding her hand. She take off her oxygen mask so she can speak.

"Hey, how do you feel?" asked Lou

"I…uhmm..I'm fine, I think" she answered.

Lou smiled and held her hand tighter, Cath looked at her hand he was holding then she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

At first, she didn't respond thinking _"Is he here because he wants me back or he just needs to be here because he just wants to know my situation then he will leave me again?"_

"Don't you have work?" she asked

"I asked permission if I can visit you after hearing the news"

The two looked at each other as if years have passed since the last time they saw each other. You can see the longingness in their eyes. Then, Lou remembered that he should be calling Ray to tell that Cath is now awake. So, he excuses himself to call Ray then a few seconds later he came back and sits besides Cath again.

There was a moment of awkwardness, so Lou broke that moment and started to talk.

"Cath, there's something that I want to tell you"

"Ok..I'm listening"

"About what happened to us especially the last time that we talked…"

"Lou"

"No, Cath..I wanted to say this to you..right now. I need to tell you that I'm really sorry.'

"Lou…"

Vartann hold her hand and continued

"I'm sorry for treating you bad. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry for not calling back."

Tears started to form in Cath's eyes but she tried to hide it from Lou.

"You told me that I'll call you if I've decided.."

"But you didn't" she said

"I know"

"I waited for it…like every day and every night, wishing that you will call me…but you didn't"

Lou looked down for shame

"And I was like one of those stupid little girls who is waiting for his prince to come back for her"

That time, Cath can no longer control her feelings so she started to cry. Lou moved closer to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Just go and leave me alone…please" she begged

"No. I'm not gonna leave you here and I will never gonna leave you again."

As Cath continued crying, Lou hugged her tight while saying "I'm so sorry" for so many times.

Even if Cath wanted to push him away again, she can't. Because that time when she felt his arms around her, she fall for him again….deeply. So, she just let herself in and cried to his arms. After a few minutes of crying, he released her. He then wiped her tears and looked into her eyes and said "I love you, Cath…more than you'll ever know"

Tears are still falling from Cath's face and he continues…

"I didn't called you not because I don't want you anymore nor I don't love you and most especially not because I haven't decided. It's because, I am afraid. I am afraid that I might hurt you again and leave me. But I didn't know that by not doing anything I'm hurting you more. And I'm sorry for that." and he started to cry.

"I'm an idiot because I was afraid to lose you but to what I did, I almost lose you."

Both of them are now crying.

"Catherine, I don't wanna lose you. I love you so much, I promised this time I will not gonna be a jerk. I'm not gonna ask anything about your past or about your dad's business. And I'm not gonna ask you to change."

Cath just stared at him

"Please give me one more chance…just another chance, Cath. One more chance" he begged

Cath touched his face and smiled

"You don't have to beg or say sorry. All I just want to hear from you is that you still love me and I'm yours. But to what I heard, it's more than I ever asked"

They both smiled at each other and they hugged.

"I love you, Cath"

"I love you too, Lou"

"I love you more"

They looked at each other and they kissed.

They didn't know that the team already arrived and saw the two kissing.

Ray pretended to cough just for them to know that they're there.

The two were surprised to see them.

"Well, we're not gonna ask you how you doing because obviously you're fine…now" Sara said to Cath

Cath smiled and said "Hey, guys"

They greeted her and also Lou.

"I think we should go because we shouldn't be disturbing you from kissing…I mean resting" Nick said.

"Yeah, we should go" said Sara

"We're happy that you're ok now, take a rest" Ray said

"We're going now. You take care…and enjoy" teased Greg

Cath and Lou laughed.

"Forgive them, they didn't know what they're saying" said Cath

"It's ok" Lou said

He held her hand again and she touched his face looking at each other with a smile on their faces.

**~END~**


End file.
